


Cookware and Crushes

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [42]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, Cooking Lessons, Crushes, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s just some old white lady who probably drinks iced tea six times a day,” Taystee says, adding minced garlic to the bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookware and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Judy King/Poussey - Cookery crush](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6062668#t6062668).

Taystee gives Poussey a sharp glance out of the corner of her eye. “Girl, don’t. Just _don’t_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Poussey says. She runs a hand over her head, which she knows Taystee knows is her nervous tell. “Shut up. Get that marinade ready, huh? Make yourself useful.”

Taystee grumbles to herself over the tin bowl as she mixes together the olive oil and lemon juice for their salmon marinade. The rest of the class, huddled around their respective counters, seems to be a few steps ahead of them. “She’s just some old white lady who probably drinks iced tea six times a day,” Taystee says, adding minced garlic to the bowl.

“So? There’s nothing wrong with any of that. What do you got against age, and white women? And _tea_?” Even as she speaks, Poussey’s eyes follow Judy King around the kitchen. Taystee might be right—Poussey’s definitely never gone for women like Judy before—but there’s just something about her.

As if on cue, Judy appears behind them, one manicured hand falling on Poussey’s shoulder. “Great work on the marinade, ladies. You know, I had my eye on you from the start!” With a wink and a squeeze of her hand, she’s off to the next group, leaving Poussey a stuttering, flushing mess.

“Unreal,” Taystee says, rolling her eyes. “I’ll get a cab home. Stay after class and talk to her.”

“Love ya, Tayst,” Poussey says, but her eyes are still on Judy King.


End file.
